halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Warhunt/Takedown
** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** }} "'Takedown'" is the second level of the game Halo: Warhunt. It is the first level where the player can use weapons and the first level with enemies. Plot Fireteam Caliber is deployed into a large desert at the edge of a Covenant outpost. After eliminating the border patrols, the team splits up, with Spartan Julia, Jacques, and Caliber Five destroying on of the site's two AA guns, while Spartans Cadence and Liana attempt to disable the second one. When a CRS-class light cruiser arrives on the scene, Caliber Five disables the site's defenses via the control room atop a Covenant spire, before assisting Cadence with hijacking the second AA gun to use against the flotilla deployed by the cruiser. Eventually, the Covenant airships swarm the site, and Fireteam Caliber is overwhelmed. Transcript '{Cutscene}' '''08:12 HOURS' JULY 29, 2558 UNKNOWN LOCATION It is a barren desert, with desolate sand dunes stretching to the horizon. In a cleared out area is a Covenant base, with multiple watchtowers set up at the edge, and two Type-38 Tyrant AA guns parallel to each other. In the center of the site is a large Covenant spire. Out along the edge of the dunes is a patrol of two Unggoy Storms and a Kig-Yar Heavy. The trio stops and the Kig-Yar cocks its head up towards the sky. The Kig-Yar’s eyes widen and it screeches as Fireteam Caliber crashes to the ground, crushing the two Unggoy. Spartan Julia Demos takes aim with her M395B DMR, firing off three shots at the Kig-Yar’s shield. * Kig-Yar Heavy: “Why me?!” The Kig-Yar stumbles, revealing its vulnerable body. Julia fires once more, dropping the Kig-Yar. * Julia: “We’re clear.” Julia lowers her DMR, and the rest of Fireteam Caliber ready their weapons. Fade to black. {Gameplay} Sand in My Boots Fireteam Caliber spreads out. * Cadence: “Julia, how many more patrols are here?” * Julia: “From the look I got while we were in freefall, there’s at least four more. Others could be rotated in at some point, though.” * Cadence: “Alright, let’s stick together for now. Take out the perimeter patrols quick and quiet. Don’t want one of us to be caught alone by a patrol.” Caliber Five’s MJOLNIR system shows the Spartan-IV how to use his/her weapons, zoom in, reload, throw grenades, and keep track of a weapon’s ammunition. The team moves closer to the site, encountering an Unggoy patrol. * Cadence: “Grunts. Easy pickings.” The team eliminate the Unggoy and move on. They near one of the watchtowers, where two patrols of Unggoy and Kig-Yar have converged. Atop the tower is a Sangheili Storm, barking orders to the Covenant troops below. * Jacques: “Elite!” The team opens fire, killing the Unggoy and Kig-Yar, as well as the Sangheili. * Julia: “Heads up, the Covenant battlenet just lit up! The Elite must have alerted them to our position!” The Covenant in the site stop milling about, and start getting into combat formations and charging their weapons. Multiple Sangheili retreat into the confines of the spire. * Cadence: “Dammit! That complicates things. Change of plan. Julia, you and Jacques take Five to take out one of the AA guns. Liana and I will go for the other. Then, we move on the spire.” * Julia: “Affirmative.” Plan B Spartans Cadence and Liana jog away to the second AA gun. If Five attempts to follow them: * Cadence: “Five, you’re supposed to go with Julia and Jacques!” If Five continues to follow: * Cadence: “Five, I gave you an order.” Five follows Julia and Jacques towards the first AA gun. The fourth patrol is blocking their way. The team eliminates the patrol and arrives at the foot of the hill that the AA gun is stationed on. Multiple Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili defend the structure. The three Spartans kill them and enter the AA gun. Inside are three Sangheili. With some effort, the Spartans kill them as well. * Julia: “We need to destroy the gun’s core to get it offline. A grenade would do the job.” Five destroys the core, and the Spartans exit the AA gun before it explodes. The cannon’s fragments collapse to the ground. * Julia: “AA gun down on our position, Cadence. Ready to assault the Covenant spire.” * Cadence (COM): "Good job! Liana and I are still attempting to remove ours, so you go ahead and converge on the spire." * Julia: "Affirmative." Julia, Jacques, and Five head towards the Covenant spire, eliminating hordes of Covenant troops along the way. * Julia: "Cadence, threat detected! A CRS-class light cruiser is bearing down on our position!" A CRS-class light cruiser slowly becomes visible in the sky above, moving closer to the site. * Cadence: (COM): "I have an idea. Liana and I will jack the AA gun we have and use it to defend from the cruiser. You three get to the top of the spire and deactivate the Covenant defenses." * Liana (COM): "I'm already wiring into the gun's mainframe." Five and the rest of Fireteam Caliber arrive at the foot of the spire, dispatching the lance of Unggoy, Kig-Yar, and Sangheili defending it. * Julia: "Use the grav lifts to get to the top." The three Spartans ascend the spire using its gravity lifts, and arrive in the spire's control center, where a lance of Sangheili led by a Sangheili Warrior await. * Jacques: "We have a whole pack of Split-lips up here! Take out the gold one!" The Spartans battle the Sangheili, eventually defeating them and killing the Sangheili Warrior at the spire's control console. * Julia: "Deactivate the defenses. And grab some Fuel Rod Guns when you're done." Five deactivates the Covenant defenses, lowering the shield around a Covenant citadel in the distance. The Spartans then take Type-33 Fuel Rod Guns from the spire's crates. * Cadence (COM): "That cruiser's sending in airships! Julia, you and Jacques use the spire as a vantage point to shoot at them. Five, you're coming down here to help me defend this AA gun from the ground forces." A pair of Banshee fighters swoop down towards the spire, firing at Five. After destroying them, Five descends back down the spire. While traversing towards the second AA gun, Five encounters multiple groups of Unggoy and Kig-Yar, as well as a Sangheili. Arriving at the AA gun, Five assists Cadence in fighting a group of Kig-Yar. * Cadence: "Liana, is that gun ours?" * Liana (COM): "Affirmative. I'll target the cruiser, you just keep the airships off my back." Several Banshees deploy from the cruiser, as well as a pair of Phantom gunships. The Phantoms deploy Covenant troops before joining the Banshees in the attack on the AA gun. Cadence charges off to meet the Covenant infantry, while Five uses his/her Fuel Rod Gun to fire on the Banshees and Phantoms, replenishing the weapon's ammunition via a nearby rack of fuel rods. After the Banshees and Phantoms are destroyed, a second, larger wave arrives. Despite bringing down more ships, eventually Five cannot kill them all as they destroy the AA gun. * Liana (COM): "Shit! Cannon offline!" The CRS-class light cruiser drifts closer as the Covenant airships swarm the site. Fade to white. {Cutscene} The Covenant cruiser charges up its weapon ports, flying into position right above the spire. Five fires his/her Fuel Rod Gun at a nearby Banshee, destroying it, only for several plasma bolts to graze his/her armor, damaging the shields. Five stumbles and drops the Fuel Rod Gun, turning to see a Sangheili Storm charging with a Type-55 Storm Rifle. Before it can reach Five, however, Cadence jumps into action, breaking the combatant's shields with his MA5D Assault Rifle before smashing its head with the butt of his weapon. As the Sangheili falls, Five and Cadence raise their hands to to shield their eyes from the blinding light coming from the Covenant cruiser. * Julia (COM): "Plasma missiles charging! They're going to level the entire outpost!" Cut to the foot of the spire, where several Unggoy and Sangheili are raising their fists and cheering as the Banshees and Phantoms scatter to avoid the coming barrage. Cut back to Five and Cadence, who turn around and begin to sprint to the edge of the site. * Cadence: "Make a run for it!" The Covenant cruiser fires its plasma missiles, obliterating the spire. A projectile impacts with the unoccupied AA gun, blowing it to smithereens, while two more careen into Liana's AA gun. The top of the emplacement explodes, launching debris everywhere. As Five and Cadence run, Cadence turns his head back to see a large chunk of the cannon soaring through the air. * Cadence: "Look out-" The debris falls, and Five turns his/her head around to see right as the fragment hits the ground. Cut to black. Level ends. Achievements * Simulation - Complete "Takedown" * Supernatural - Destroy ten Banshees in "Takedown" Category:Halo: Warhunt